memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TrekkyStar/Archive3
Backgrounds You know. I feel that Memory Gamma looks a bit like Memory Alpha in a sense. So I was thinking that we could have another style such as, Hmmm, Lcars, maybe not with Oranges and Yellows but with different shades of blues, give it a unique look. What do you think of that? Or for the back ground we could have ships or something, I don't know. Captain Redding (talk) 18:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I see what you've uploaded and it looks impressive. For it to work you should delete the old image first for it to work properly. Then it should look exciting. Captain Redding (talk) 18:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Background Picture Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice. Very impressive. Good choice. And I agree with Captain Redding's point above, about a different style. Just don't make it white like Wikipedia... Oh, as we have a lot of images, I have made some pics of the day from the 23rd May to 2 June. By then I'll have added a few more, and as more users come on they'll have more pics and we can use those. And an addition - I can't remember if it was you I asked (this would have been a while ago), but shall we add a character/ship of the day/week? Or story of the month or something? Just because there's not a lot on the home page, thought we could make it a tad more attractive to newcomers, so they have a better idea of what this site is about. And is it MG's first anniversary on the 30th? Dave''Subspace Message'' 11:16, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Backgrounds You've probably already noticed but I've managed to put your impressive background image up. Captain Redding (talk) 11:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Matter Corporation Story Well I added a little more to the story but I would like to wait until your character meets Doomed for the first time. Though I do not know how you would like for this to happen so Ileft a kind of cliffhanger their. Also I am trying to make the main bad guy more evil, I took out the laugh :), so I added what he was doing in his "command room". I also added a new bad guy that is a drone but is far more ancient than the other drones and looks more "human" but only on the out side. :). Well post a message about what you think of it so far and also if you read my "revised" versions of my episodes I would like to know how people like it so far. Hmm I wonder how you make those "quiz" things on MG? Hope to chat soon! Rift Fleet 03:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Cool well you can make it "offical" if you want to just place on the talk page where it was moved to and do not forget to place the link down. :). Though I might want to wait until the story is completed first that way either you or me can move it all in one to the "story" area. :). By the way what do you think about the Destroyer's new attitude? Is it a little better or could their be some improvements? By the way I cannot wait to read about what happens to your captain next. :D. I like it so far. Rift Fleet 02:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Okay well do not forget that you can play the Destroyer too if you want for your side of the story. Also a user named "Ellitou", or something similar, says that he wants to join in so do not be surpirsed if you see new stuff in the story form him, or her, in the story. :). Rift Fleet 02:59, 21 May 2009 (UTC) test Hoshi Sato (mirror) Did you not like what I had? You deleted almost all of the stuff about her! Bookworm1138 03:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Your views on paste articles notwithstanding, you deleted all of the stuff that I actually DID write. Bookworm1138 19:49, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ST: Absolute Evil Okay well the image for the story is kind of creepy. I like it so far because I think it really sets the mood of the story plus it is kind of what I had pictured in my head. :D. If I may ask did you make it or did the other user make it? I plan to continue with the story as soon as you are ready. :). Rift Fleet 02:54, 22 May 2009 (UTC) No that is fine. But thank you. Hey even though I cannot play Star Trek: Legacy, yet, do you think it is alright, legally or similar things, to take a picture of a game, like when you are playing it, with your own camera and post them online? I am just wondering because I woul dlike to start posting my own images on this wikia and I think I can do one or two things to take a sceen shot of possibly a Sovereign class next to a planet or something. Anyway I may try in the future anyway. :). Rift Fleet 03:50, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Universal Species < Extra-galactic Species? Maybe, but universal species seemed to imply a species that rules the universe, or who has populated the universe (like humanoids, another one of Gene Roddenberry's anthrocentric ideals), whereas extra-galactic refers to outside of "the galaxy", since the Milky Way Galaxy was always called "the galaxy" in canonical Star Trek. Bookworm1138 02:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding the Deletion of my Fanon Article I have to question the motive behind deleting my article on the Socialist Terran Empire. I see no reason as to why I may create such an article and have it blatantly and without warning, immediately deleted. Please reply as swiftly as possible. -- Premier Solivoda 15:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I understand that you would delete the article based on an excessive amount of red links, and have made appropriate action. I have cleaned the article as best I could, and I hope this is an improvement. User: Premier Solivoda 21:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Are there Catholics in the CRC? I know its kind of an obvious question with an obvious answer but I ask it not only because Im Roman Catholic but because ive been watching and reading the Memory Alpha article on the TOS episode "Balance of Terror" in where the Romulans are 1st introduced. In the episode a Enterprise crewmember named Angela Martine who loses her husband at the end of the ep Genuflects before the altar of the ships chapel. Genuflecting is basically either as kneeling or giving a short kneel towards the alter then giving the Sign of the Cross before prayer, according to the article it was another of the shows "progressive" cultural presentations from Gene Roddenberry himself due to the fact that during the era that Star Trek was 1st created there was a large prejudice against Catholics from many mainstream Protestant groups. It was even seen as shocking by many that John F. Kennedy was Americas 1st Irish Catholic president. I was just wondering this because of the TOS era's attitude of tolerance and acceptance of all Human races and cultures that the CRC would be fairly the same and not just a "Mainstream or Born Again Christian only" club. Also the other reason Ive called is because of all or most of the new Mirror Universe Images ive been posting. You see Ive been getting the images from another artist on deviantART named Steven Torangeou (thats the best that I can spell his last name for now). Anyway Steven according to his deviantART profile says that he works for IDW Publishing (which is Star Treks current comics publisher) and that the images are a part of a possible ongoing Mirror U based comic series that is mainly based on the novel "Dark Mirror". So I was wondering since Steven is an offical creator of Trek Expanded Canon should I (at least for politeness sake) ask for permission to continue using the images here. I hope that all of this isnt too much for you to read and that you have answers for all of this. Thanks! -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 12:36, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Evolution If anyone is interested in helping to contribute to writing or creating Star Trek: Evolution, please let me know. I can use all the help i can get. Thank you again. Insurgent33-150 02:42, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Absolute Evil Well I still need to work on my primary fanon story, and I also wish to tell you "hi", but I was wondering what you are doing since the last time we "chatted". Hope to chat again some time! :). Rift Fleet 18:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) A few things I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see the deletion and move logs... let's just say for the record that everything is fine and normal, so no need to panic! I've seen quite a few articles go up, usually unrelated to anything anyone is doing/writing about. How can we cut down in these? Dave''Subspace Message'' 02:49, 15 June 2009 (UTC) The Ultimate Showdown Okay, so this is it, what everyone has waited for: Star Trek versus Star Wars. I had an idea, just one that I came up with on the go. Prequel Era - The Kirk's Enterprise goes through a black hole into the Star Wars galaxy in the year 0020 BC, just before the events of "Revenge of the Sith". Original Era - The Enterprise-E, the Defiant, and the Voyager are transported suddenly into the Star Wars galaxy in the year 0003 AD, which would be just before the events of "The Empire Strikes Back". This is just the rough draft. Bookworm1138 05:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! I am just wondering if you were still doing the Absolute Evil Story. If you are than may I ask what your plans for it are? Hope to chat sometime! Rift Fleet 07:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Is ya there? Whatever you're up to, it must be good, you seem to have disappeared... good thing I'm still around, the only admin with a still basic knowledge of wiki coding. I've been sorting through a few things like pages without categories and all that lot, getting rid of Siqar's old stuff, and generally messing about... OK, not the last one. Another few ideas to throw at you (you'll have a bit of a catch-up time on your return). # People have polls on their pages, we should have one on the front page. # Captain Redding's Featured Article plan has had no response at all, so I'll have a look for some good articles. All in all, not much has been going on. Oh, one last thing. When you or Captain Redding come on you seem to refresh the lists found on the "Special pages" - how does that work, and if I can, how do I do it? It would help to see what has been cleared up. Dave''Subspace Message'' 01:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! I see you're active again, by logging in and posting a blog. I'll try to update you with what has been happening recently, although I may not remember all of it...: # See the post above, there are two items there # I changed the side menu a little, I took away the "Star Trek:" prefix because we all know it's Star Trek and it seems simpler somehow. # Deleted tons of Siqar stuff - the Vekxel class will haunt us no longer # Added categories to pages, and to some uncategorised images # Fixed double redirects # 8 new users in June, none of which have made any edits (yet, apart from Captain Sprats Lush whose user page is reminiscent of him) # I looked at the menu at the side and two things are possibly not needed - most popular and highest rated. In the first instance, I don't know what is "popular", but there is a "most visited" page too. For highest rated, the only pages to appear (so far) are years, they aren't rated at all, whilst I tried to rate a few pages and they haven't appeared in the menu. Also, I'm trying to add a general help section in the menu - we have a link to help pages, but we need links for FAQ, guidelines on MG, that sort of thing. I'm not too sure if we really need a Trek XI section either - it's not fanon, and it's covered on MA. Another thing (nearly there, honest!) I've been wondering if we could update the logo. This is just a thought, I'll add the picture when I've finished editing it and then you can see what you think. And finally, I have two polls on my user page - I'm definitely looking for responses to the first one, about cargo ships. That is pretty much everything... I hope! Dave''Subspace Message'' 23:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Logo I've uploaded a possible new logo for MG, what do you think? I know there are bits of grey missing, but if you like it I can change it a little. Dave''Subspace Message'' 01:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Flavicon Wikia have changed the flavicon - it was fine the way it was before! Can you change it back, I can't remember how to do it. Dave''Subspace Message'' 00:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry I broke the rules when it comes to creating pages. I meant no harm or offense. I had every intention of adding information to those pages but I had to go run of errands. So you see, this was a huge misunderstanding. I'm sorry and I won't do it again. JackfieldsA113 22:29, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Please Don't Delete the Tristan Marshal (Alternate Reality) Page You can do whatever you want with the other pages but I want to keep the Tristan Marshal (Alternate Reality) page. JackfieldsA113 22:29, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Mirror Mirror When you edited the Tristan Marshal Page you created a new link. There is already a Tristan Marshal Mirror page. I don't know how to make links like that so could you help me? JackfieldsA113 00:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Templar You may notice that I made a story page about Star Trek: Templar. I know it looks different from the other story pages. If you want to delete it fine but please create a new page done properly. I tried to do the same thing but it wouldn't let me. JackfieldsA113 22:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Help Hello, TrekkyStar, I was wondering if you could give me hand confronting this user, who goes by the name Typhuss. He just keeps changing the years on my pages, for example Chakotay, Deon Bennett, Andrew Richardson, etc, after I have told him a thousand times to stop changing the year from 2377 to 2378, which is the correct year. Any help would be appreciated. Thank you. --Delta2373 23:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Your Opinion Can you tell me what you think of my current episode of Star Trek: Endeavor. The link to the episode is here: The Wormhole. I just need to know what you think on the current (short) storyline it has right now.--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Noble 00:44, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Samantha Wildman You can't tell me what do and you don't tell me to do you way,i can put my stuff in there too.Leave my idea in there.--TyphussJediVader 22:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) You win,just leave me alone and don't edit my pages,good bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--TyphussJediVader 22:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Could you put my idea back on the Harry Kim,Samantha Wildman and Tal Celes pages,In 2378 Tal Celes,Harry Kim and Samantha Wildman and some of Voyager's crew were at the wedding of Typhuss James Halliwell and Kira Nerys aborad Deep Space Nine.Do that,thanks--TyphussJediVader 19:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Idea for Universes I have always sort of seen the new universe established in the recent Star Trek movie as similar to the Ultimate Universe from Marvel Comics, where events are similar but some things are slightly altered. Maybe we can call the universe created by Nero the Ultimate Universe. Light year :Why did you delete my writing and turn the light year article into a redirect? I though it was a sensible definition of the topic. -- Captain MKB 18:51, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I made it a redirect do to the fact that I think it can be merged with the article, Speed of light. I don't really think need a small separate page for it. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 14:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I moved your comment here -- please don't edit my user page, I'd prefer to keep conversations on talk pages. The difference is the prefix -- "user:captainmike" is my page and you should not edit it. "user talk:captainmike" is where I accept communication. :as to light year, I don't think your merge makes any sense. One is a speed measurement and one is a distance measurement. They're different things. I'd prefer you to not do this, and certainly not to rudely delete what I wrote without talking to me first, like you did yesterday. -- Captain MKB 14:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Barack Obama Is widely considered to be the 44th President, not the 43rd, check anywhere. He is the 43rd individual to have been President, but that's a different thing. Maybe that's the way things should work, but it's not. RicoRichmond 09:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) USS Voyager (NCC-74656) (alternate reality) Is this Voyager from the alternate reality from the new Star Trek movie or another reality.If you look at my Dominion War (alternate universe) page Voyager returns to the Alpha Quadrant during the last battle of the war and fights in it.--TyphussJediVader 20:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Tserran I am new at this whole wiki thing and was wondering if you could tell me if there is anything critically missing from my Tserran page. Any help would be appreciated. Thank you. RevenRayus 00:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) A Message I go to my Conflict story page but I get a message from you that you're going to block and delete pages that aren't up to spec. What's wrong with my page? Bookworm1138 01:21, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Your Right - it's an improvement on my opinion. RicoRichmond 17:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Your opinion? Yeah, looks good. Very simple. Maybe we could expand on it a little when we both have sufficient time (and I get the internet back!!!). I'm only on briefly at the moment, I'm living in a flat of my own now and the company I am trying to get internet from is taking absolutely forever to get anything sorted. Might be online more often before Christmas, we'll see. Nice pic, Switchfoot are great :) Having fun keeping the masses in line? :P Dave''Subspace Message'' 17:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Memory Gamma Hello Trekkystar. I havent beenon my tour to the US plus I have been doing alot of studying, plus doing many jobs. Anyhow, my appearences are becoming less and less and I'm really sorry I couldn't be back sooner. Anyway looking around the place, Memory Gamma looks abit like a disaster. A huge disaster of 2000 pages. And will take several weeks even months to clear up. I believe that we should have a discussion on what should be done on improving MG, drastically. Captain Redding (talk) 20:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Message from a Supporter Hi, just like to say, good job enforcing the clean-up! I've been having the same problems on Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction, so I'd ro commend yo on your efforts to clean house. WolfRisingSun 22:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yo Yo (my normal opening). Just made two topics in the officer's mess forum... which didn't show up. They are topics covering what we as admins need to do to clean-up and improve MG, just suggesting a few ideas etc. Made one for admins and one for users, admins is protected (for obvious reasons). They are at: *Forum:OM/What do we need to do? (Admins discussion) *Forum:OM/What do we need to do (users) I hope the users give us loads of ideas too, instead of contradicting them all, otherwise they can kiss my aehf goodbye... sorry, just had to use that phrase! Aehf is the Romulan word for... well, you can probably guess what. Was in the new Enterprise novel. Dave''Subspace Message'' 16:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll look into it. It'll certainly take a while! Dave''Subspace Message'' 19:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) A little help? Could we have a little help here where we are trying to start a discussion but are being blocked by vandals ? -- Captain MKB 19:07, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Lianna Young (mirror) Why did you delete my Lianna Young (mirror) page? Bookworm1138 14:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Opps, I'll put it back. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 15:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Please restore my USS Liberty (NCC-865631) page, I'm not done with it yet. Bookworm1138 17:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) United Federation Bajor of Planets User 75.18.195.165 is messing up my United Federation Bajor of Planets page that's vandalism, could you block him,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 12:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Reply About Why I Left Well I know that on this site I was one of the first users on here. Though I did not know that my story was that inperational. Anyway I moved my story to a new wikia in order to express more of my ideas wihtout interfearing with anyone else's story. Sorry if I did not reply sooner but I was kind of busy with college and stuff but even though I am still in college, 2nd term (XD), I am still going to try to work on more of my stories episodes. Although my own wikia is about my story I still want people to help me work on it. This is why within my wiki I placed a "canon", "non-canon", and a "fanon" section within it. Of course I am still working on the "rules and regulations" section of the wiki and so far it is a little better than Memory Alpha's and Memory Beta's rules since I added that if a user wanted to delete anything from any article they must first give a reason as to why and if the reason is well enough then the article can be deleted. I also put down that the other, primary, wikia rules and regulations still apply to the wiki too so vandalism does not become a problem. But I suppose that if users on MG want my story back online here then I think I may be able to put the original episodes, the origanl ten, on my user page here as a seperate link. But yeah I created my own wikia and moved my story their for more room to explore my ideas better. :). Happy Holidays! Rift Fleet 03:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Deletion of my page USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) Hello, I'm new around here and I saw that you deleted my page USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) I know it says that there needs to be eight sentences on the page, but I thought there was enough content there with the infobox, lists, and links for now, even though I haven't finished my history section yet. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. As you can see by my contributions, I have been doing a lot of work on my pages the past few days and I will be adding more content soon. Can the page be restored so I can finish it, or will I have to redo it? Aughadan 21:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) And also my pages USS Hawthorne and USS Ballard, please. Aughadan 21:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your prompt response. Where can I find the newer guidelines on article content? Aughadan 01:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Deletionbs of Ezri dax and Trill Please can you tell me why you deleated these 2 articals. :I deleted them because they need fixed and you ignored the fix template warning. You may recreate them, but remember to fix them. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 21:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC)